


pink jaguar, blue wolf

by BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, I’m sorry, Platonic Soulmates, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Stimming, i don’t know what the sciencey magnifying thing is called so, idk - Freeform, kipo said adhd rights, should i do all my shit like this, the closest i got was telescope, turning off auto caps again ayeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch/pseuds/BuiltUpWithCatsAndTeaToMatch
Summary: despite how much the world has been changed and shook, torn to its core, one thing stays the same:soulmates.
Relationships: Kipo Oak & Wolf
Comments: 5
Kudos: 130





	pink jaguar, blue wolf

there are two versions as soulmates as far as human knowledge goes.

platonic soulmates and romantic soulmates.

”you can tell the difference,” lio told her once, running his hand over a detailed tattoo of a telescope over his heart, “because romantic is over the heart. platonic is over the arms.”

kipo glances down at hers. a large, dark wolf with a blue pelt, fangs bared. she can almost hear it growling as it stands next to a colourful cassette player.

she wonders who her soulmate must be to have a mark so strong and radiant.

* * *

one of her only memories with her parents is when they explained to her romantic and platonic soulmates.

as far as she was concerned, she had no romantic, but she had four platonic.

the one that stood out most to her, though, was the jaguar. it was leaping, mouth opened wide, with fangs and claws built to slay. it’s fur a rippling, vivid pink, with its eyes an even darker colour, burning with the heat of a thousand suns. a pattern of stars on its pelt, like a constellation tying its body together as if it’s very being was stardust.

and after everyday she spends surviving on her own, every night she lay awake in bed, she stares at it. she’s stared at it so much she can picture it even without looking. the rippling muscles, the bared teeth. the flame in its eyes like a torrential inferno. 

when they meet, wolf knows that together they will do more than just survive.

* * *

wolf doesn’t know what to think of this eccentric, happy-go-lucky burrow girl, but something inside her soul says she should stay, and it’s not like _kipo_ is leaving anyways after successfully stealing her dinner and making a fuss.

as she sleeps under the stars, wolf runs her eyes over the leopard on her arm again. despite all these years, it still stirs something within her. a need to _survive_ , a need to _fight_. to be united with this leaping jaguar for the rest of time.

“hey, wolf?”

that voice is a lot more subdued than before. maybe she’s learning.

”what.”

it’s less of a question and more of a statement, really.

shuffling from beside her. “do you have a romantic soulmate?”

oh, it’s the soulmate talk again. ”no” she huffs.

she wonders vaguely if this burrow girl will think she’s weird for it, but then again kipo seems more excited by weird than afraid of it.

if she was afraid by it, then she wouldn’t be beside wolf right now. she’d be somewhere off hiding in a cave somewhere.

but, no, instead of that she wandered off and made friends with a _mute_ , and tried to make friends with _several_ others.

”no way! me neither!”

that catches wolf off guard, and she moves a little, eyes drawing over to look at the pink-skinned girl. “what?”

kipo’s sitting up now, all excited and starry-eyed as she talks.

”yeah! my dad told me all about them back in the burrow, but i never had one. but i _do_ have four platonic ones!! what about you?”

a part of her considers saying no, but something inside her beckons, and she rolls her eyes. “four.”

kipo gasps, excited out of her mind. “can i see?”

that’s where she toes the line. “ _no_ ” she practically growls.

kipo’s shoulder sags a bit, but she doesn’t press. good.

”well-“ 

“go to bed before i introduce you once more to stalky.”

that at least gets through kipo’s head, and the girl lays down. wolf pushes away once she feels something press up against her back.

”no cuddling” she says, voice sharp.

”aw, c’mon” kipo sighs, but respects the boundary, which wolf is grateful for.

she waits until she hears the telltale sign that kipo is asleep before she lets the darkness that begs sweep over, dark hands clutched over her staff.

* * *

wolf expected the jaguar to be a strong, no-nonsense fighter. someone that leapt in without hesitation and slaughtered things in her way. someone that knew _survival_. 

and, most importantly, a human.

she does _not_ expect it to be a half-mute girl with a heart too big.

still, it’s undeniable after benson chases her down, and as they train the jaguar inside her.

and, as they head back from the cheese goats, wolf makes a leap of faith.

”you know,” she begins, careful to keep her voice monotone, “when i saw i had a pink jaguar as my platonic soulmate, i didn’t think it meant a _literal_ pink jaguar.”

kipo’s eyes light up wide, shining like a thousand suns. “i was your soulmate all this time?!”

wolf tries to fight the smile that tugs at her. “well, for a while i didn’t _know_ it was you.”

kipo squeals, and soon wolf finds herself thrown off balance as the pink-skinned girl quite literally sweeps her off her feet, spinning her around excitedly.

kipo’s mouth is moving fifty miles a minute, and wolf lets it happen. kipo lets her down, eyes shining. her hands flap up and down, tugging at her skin and flinging about excitedly. wolf never understood why she did it, but it didn’t really harm anyone as long as you didn’t get too close, so she let it happen.

and then, kipo shows her an arm of a powerful wolf with blue fur and red eyes. it’s haunches piled back, sharp teeth bared, eyes aflame with the same inferno as the leopard.

wolf’s eyes light into stars.

and as she goes further, wolf realizes that despite what she was before, she adores this spunky, good-hearted, self-sacrificial, overemotional burrow girl mute hybrid more than she ever would a stoic, strong, apathetic yet loyal survivalist.

and she’s pretty sure that kipo shares the same sentiment about her as well, even if her idea was likely a lot different than wolf’s.


End file.
